


The Sun and The Moon (Let's Talk)

by Lucario765Gamer



Series: AssClass: SugiNaka [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Again I TRIED my very best with this fic, Gen, I do not know honestly, I should've written more words oof, I tried my best remembering the scenes, If you haven't watched Season 2 of AnKyou (yet) or read the Manga, Is this a rare pair or whatever it is?, Kinda updating this very quickly lmao, Lieutenants Duo, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Probably around close to Season 2 Episode 16 spoilers, Season 2 related spoilers beware, Short One Shot, SugiNaka, SugiNaka friendship, Takes place in Winter Holidays, That's what I kinda call them sometimes lmao, This is fanfiction, This is not canon (kinda a what-if scene), Why do I ship them too, but it hints to the two characters, gonna have to be honest with that, i tried my best lol, title might not be that accurate, wrote it for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario765Gamer/pseuds/Lucario765Gamer
Summary: The two who would be kinda called the "Lieutenants" of Red and Blue. (One day assumingbly... haha?)Putting that aside...Having heard the whole truth, all of the students feel unsure about it. But they will have to kill him, for the sake of it.It was the winter holidays, christmas coming soon. Even for that, everyone aren't sure about their assassination plans at this point, wether current ones they had or new ones they wanted to do.Sugino Tomohito doesn't know what to feel about this. The truth hit him and his classmates (to say like a truck). No assassination plans in mind... it just wasn't easy.He ended up receiving a call from one of his classmates, Nakamura Rio. Telling him to go with her to somewhere, outside...."Hey, want to talk about it?"
Relationships: Nakamura Rio & Sugino Tomohito, Sugino Tomohito & Nakamura Rio
Series: AssClass: SugiNaka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918207
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom One Shots Fanfics





	The Sun and The Moon (Let's Talk)

"..."  


Nearly everything felt quiet and the atmosphere just felt... cold.

Sugino who was layed down on his bed just looked at the ceiling of his room. The clock was ticking.

It was the winter holidays, it had been a couple of days ever since _that_ event happened. So, how did he feel right now?  
Atleast to say something, sometimes he felt his stomach twist, nothing felt happier. The truth bullet was shot and the fake world cracked, which only revealed reality. Memories flashed by no matter what they were, good or bad.

( _I wonder why she wants to go outside.. with me. _) Sugino stood up from his bed and looked outside, at the clouded sky.__

__  
_ _

____

____

"Well, there you are."  
The boy sprinted his way to where she was. 

Nakamura sighed, still feeling slightly unsure.

"Hey, want to talk about it?"

Sugino looked at her, saying nothing, only to hesistantly nodding his head.

"I guess," Sugino closed his eyes, "I don't it's really easy thinking about doing any plans. After hearing _that_." The boy opened his eyes, wondering, about everything they have heard so far. "...As they say, it's all fun and games, till reality hits you."  
He chuckled awkwardly.

( _Hmm..._ ) Nakamura looked at him for a bit but nodded. He wasn't wrong, the night when their teacher told the whole truth. Things right now, were hard, it wasn't that simple anymore. 

There weren't any assassinations plans set, even if they have thought of a couple before _this_. It just felt like they all vanished or were just locked away at the moment.

No one in the class had assassinations plans. No one.

"I... I'm pretty sure that we're all feeling the same way," Sugino tilt his head at what she just said, but understood. ( _Yeah, you're right._ ) 

  


"Yeah, um, thank you. Really thank you, Nakamura."

"Yeah, well no problem. Even though.. you feel more like than a therapist than me, don't you?" Sugino chuckled at her words, "No, I'm pretty sure that's more of Nagisa, but I kinda see your point." 

The cold wind breezed. Time was still set and even though they slightly felt a bit better, only time will truly tell how they're gonna resolve with this. Hopefully together as a whole class.

"Well, then see ya and thanks."  
" _Bye bye_." 

The two waved each other and parted their ways, going back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best with this. I truly did try. I really just am curious and interested at the exact same time, about this dynamic of Sugino Tomohito and Nakamura Rio. (Still fanfics; and having fun with them XD)
> 
> I know I wrote this fic in fall/autumn and it takes place during winter, but I don't care... (<\-- This felt random)
> 
> This probably wasn't the best fic (imo it's just fine lol; kinda the same way I feel with all my other "insert pair name" series. Won't pretty much have much interesting plots and all but I'm trying.. and having fun is alright.  
> Edit 10/11/2020: (Also I felt like it was kinda rushed so uh... hope it's understandable that I'll update this a little bit by writing in more words. Possibly, that if I want to though. . .)  
> Edit 10/18/2020: You might have guessed it (or not) but:  
> Sun = Nakamura  
> Moon = Sugino  
> I wish I could kinda say it references to the Sun Goddess (Amaterasu) and the Moon God (Tsukuyomi) respectively but... probably not?


End file.
